Organosiloxanes of various kinds are often incorporated in personal care compositions, e.g., skin and hair care products and cosmetics, in order to impart or augment one or more aesthetic, sensory and/or functional properties that consumers have come to regard as highly desirable. For example, organosiloxanes may be included in the formulations of skin care products such as lotions, skin cleansers, body washes, razor moisturizing strips, shaving gels, bar soaps, antiperspirants, deodorants, sunscreens, lip balm, and the like, in order to impart a soft and satisfying feel to these products as they are applied.
Hair care products such as shampoo, conditioners, hair colorants, depilatories, and the like, may be formulated with organosiloxanes to convey an impression of quality and luxuriousness to consumers.
Similarly, cosmetic compositions such as foundation, concealer, beauty balm, blush, mascara, lipstick, lip gloss, and the like, may also contain organosiloxanes to enhance their sensory effects as perceived by consumers.